<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Viva Las Vegas by Northland</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25273456">Viva Las Vegas</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Northland/pseuds/Northland'>Northland</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>War for the Oaks - Emma Bull</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Double Drabble, Extra Treat, Gen</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 08:21:32</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>200</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25273456</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Northland/pseuds/Northland</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Vegas was otherworldly.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Multifandom Drabble 2020</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Viva Las Vegas</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">
      <li>For <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/annathecrow/gifts">annathecrow</a>.</li>



    </ul></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Eddi would never have expected to find the fae in Las Vegas, though it was otherworldly: the eternal glow of neon, the hammer-blow heat, the fog of high hopes and dashed dreams that hung over the Strip. Even the throngs of gawking tourists and the faint screams floating down from the roller coaster on the roof of the hotel above them added to the surreal atmosphere.</p><p>Beside Eddi, the Phouka stiffened and made a short, tense bow. </p><p>The being in front of them had skin all the colours of the desert. Shimmering heat radiated from her, strong enough to crisp Eddi’s skin, and mirrored sunglasses only half-hid her fiery, flickering eyes. </p><p>“Welcome to my domain, travellers. What dream may I fulfill?”</p><p>She looked at Eddi, who was suddenly on stage in a huge amphitheatre, singing her guts out in front of a crowd bigger than she’d ever played for before. The electricity from them coursed through her, lifting her up until she was hovering three feet off the stage, and the crowd only cheered louder, convinced it was all special effects—</p><p>“None of your dreams for us, my lady,” the Phouka said, and Eddi blinked away stardom with a sigh.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>